Months of Chack
by CrystallicSky
Summary: The twelve months of the year in Chack form; something of a third companion to Chack, A-Z and Rainbow of Chack, but you don't need to read the first two to understand this one. They're all independent of each other. CHACK, ONESHOT


**The Months of Chack  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, 'cause if I did, there'd be some big, big changes, I'll tell you that much.**

**Warning(s):Cursing, slight violence, etc, etc.**

:-:-:-:

January- Chase liked having a lover younger than himself (younger than his _physical_ age, obviously, as it was impossible to find someone his _actual_ age that he might want as a consort). Because Jack was a teenager, youthful and just itching to _do_ things, it guaranteed that the dragon would be periodically dragged from his stronghold and forced to have fun, and that really _was_ a good thing. However, the warlord was still able to appreciate the more subtle pleasures of curling up on the couch with a glass of champagne and a heavy, warm quilt, a genius who possessed an eternal love of him sneaking a quick peck on his cheek. "Happy New Year, Chase," he smiled adoringly before amending, "well, _American_ New Year, at least." "Thank you, Spicer," he purred, curling and arm around his lover's shoulders, "remind me to do something special for you when _Chinese_ New Year rolls around soon…"

:-:-:-:

February- "You know," Jack mentioned almost offhandedly as he snuggled in bed during the afterglow of a very tender lovemaking session, "we celebrate love nowadays because years ago today, a man who married couples that wanted to tie the knot was sentenced to be beaten, stoned, and then decapitated and died horribly." "I would decapitate a _thousand_ men to see you happy," Chase declared. "N'awww," the goth cooed, "you're so sweet! You just earned yourself some more sex." "Don't mind if I take advantage of that offer…" the warlord purred hungrily to his lover.

:-:-:-:

March- "You know it's the 13th, right?" Jack inquired, to which Chase acknowledged, "Yes." "Don't you know what happened today in 1781?!" "Specific years and dates are difficult for me, Spicer," the man frowned, "unless it was something extremely significant to me, personally." The goth sighed, as if exasperated. "William Herschel, on March 13th, 1781, discovered Uranus." "…and?" "Well," Jack shrugged, "I just figured we could commemorate the event…" Chase was silent for a moment. "You want me to say something along the lines of, 'I'll discover Uranus', is that right?" "…maybe…" The warlord sighed. "I'm afraid that's impossible, as I've already discovered Uranus." "So, you don't wanna-" "However, Spicer," he interrupted the albino's dejected inquiry with a lusty smirk, "I shall gladly _re_discover it…"

:-:-:-:

April- "Chase," Jack sighed, eyes downcast, "I…I'm pregnant." "What?!" the warlord demanded. "How is that possible?!" "I don't know," the goth cried, tears of distress streaming down his cheeks and causing his eyeliner to run, "I don't fuckin' know, okay, Chase?! But I swear to god, I peed on the stick, like, _eight_ times, and it was positive every time!" "It is impossible," the warlord insisted, "you cannot be pregnant." "Oh, I see how it is," Jack growled at him, "you don't wanna deal with the responsibility of a kid, so you're just gonna ditch me; real nice! Well, fine, I'm outta here, then, and if you think you aren't paying child support, you are _dead_ wrong!" As the young man stormed away from him and actually began packing his things, Chase realized that Jack was entirely serious and consequently stopped him, holding him firmly in place with his powerful arms. "No, Spicer, don't…_don't._ It…will be an adjustment, obviously, but...don't leave me." Jack sniffled, still somewhat upset, and demanded, "Is it me you want, or just the baby, 'cause it's your heir?" "Both of you," Chase gently assured, "I want both of you, I promise." "Well…that's gonna be a problem…" "How so?" "I'm not really pregnant." "…" There was a deadly silence, the calm before the storm. "Why would you lie to me about such a thing?" The goth clearly didn't realize the danger he was in as he replied, "April Fools!" The warlord snarled at him furiously, transforming fully to intimidate Jack, who consequently ran like hell when he began to be chased, exclaiming in a very high pitch, "You'd stay with me if I got knocked up, but you can't take a joke?!"

:-:-:-:

May- "Oh, Spicer, I do so love the month of May," Chase grinned, entirely heedless of the lack of response from his partner. "Did you know that masking tape was patented this month?" Again, there was no reply save for annoyed and indignant grunts as Jack struggled fiercely against the tape around his mouth and wrists, effectively keeping him silent and allowing his lover to enjoy a rare bit of peace.

:-:-:-:

June- Chase Young was quite puzzled one day to receive a card on his pillow from his lover that read, 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.' When he encountered the goth later at breakfast, he made a point to inquire about this. "Spicer, why did you get me a card for Father's Day? I have not sired any children nor do I plan to, and I have certainly never _acted_ as a father to anyone." "Well," Jack shrugged, making sure not to distract himself so much as to burn the waffles he was making at the moment, "you're pretty much the Father of Evil, so I figured it was appropriate." The warlord cocked an eyebrow. "If I am the Father of Evil, what does that make Hannibal?" "The creepy pedo-uncle," the young man replied without thought, "nobody likes him, 'cause he molests children while they sleep and eats puppy-kitten-baby hybrids." When he'd stopped laughed, Chase had properly thanked his love for the card.

:-:-:-:

July- "Chase, get up!" Jack crowed at 5:00AM on the dot, snapping his lover out of an extremely restful sleep. ""What. Do. You. Want. Spicer?" he demanded slowly, half-muffled by the pillow mashed against his cheek. "Come on, its July! What holidays are in July that are important?" Aggravated by the chipper tone so early, Chase snarled, "Even if it _was_ the fourth, fireworks don't start until after sun_set_ not rise." "Fourth of July?" Jack scoffed, "Fuck that! It's national Build a Scarecrow Day! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's go…!" Unwillingly, the dragon rolled out of bed and grudgingly dressed, wondering why his mate couldn't simply celebrate the holidays everyone _else_ celebrated.

:-:-:-:

August- "Chase. We goes to Cyber Café today." "…why?" "The internet was born today: my ultimate source of amusement and object of love! I must celebrate it _somehow_!" The warlord scowled at the statement, clearing his throat in an obvious manner. Jack immediately realized the flaw with his wording and amended, "Oh, not like that, Chase, I mean, the Internet could never replace you as the best boyfriend in the history of ever!" Satisfied, the dragon let it go. "Although technically, it _was_ in my life before you-ow! No hitting, Chase!"

:-:-:-:

September- "Why are you so glum, Spicer? You've been moping all day." The goth moaned as if dying. "I have to go back to _school_ tomorrow. That means waking up early and going to sleep late and doing homework and not getting to stay home with you all day…" The warlord considered this statement. "Every day that you are at school," he proposed, "I shall give you a kiss or some form of sex. I will not tell you which it will be, nor will I tell you when it is coming, but everyday, it will happen whether you're ready or not. What do you have to say about returning to school now?" Jack visibly perked at these words and dazedly replied, "Sweet, I have to go back to _school_ tomorrow…"

:-:-:-:

October- Chase was…understandably confused. It was Halloween, a holiday his mate always _insisted_ on participating in because A) he liked to dress up in scary costumes, and B) he liked candy. However, the warlord had not seen so much as a glimpse of the boy all day, and that was mildly worrying. "Chase…" a soft voice purred from their bedroom, which he had just reentered, and the man froze in his tracks at the figure on the bed. It was his Jack, naked as the day he'd been born wearing only a white, cat-ear headband and a black collar with a bell on it; the dragon's keen eyesight made out the engraved words, 'CHASE YOUNG'S KITTY' along its silver surface. "I've been a bad kitty, master," he mewled softly, "I've been gone _all_ day…" A shiver coursed Chase's spine at the combination of the alluring costume and the husky purr with which his lover was speaking. "How're you gonna punish me?" The warlord immediately pounced on his 'kitty', making the bell around his neck jingle as the youth was shoved back against the bed, and he only just caught the sly giggle of, "Happy Halloween, _master_…"

:-:-:-:

November- Ignoring the horrible screams of pain and agony from the pot he was currently tending to, Jack turned to Chase and opined, "You know, I think this is definitely gonna be the best Bean Day ever." "I've never celebrated it before," the warlord admitted, "but it certainly is a good excuse to get rid of a thorn in my side." "I'll bet he makes some damn tasty chili, too," the goth snickered darkly as the shrieking finally stopped.

:-:-:-:

December- "Go on, Spicer," Chase encouraged with a smirk, "open your gift." The warlord would never admit aloud that Jack's gift for the Christian holiday of Christmas had been thoughtful, a three-parter which included _extremely_ top-shelf shampoo/conditioner for his luxurious mane that he knew to work _wonders_, the complete collection of one of his favorite writers' works in one, convenient edition (painstakingly typed and compiled by hand with not so much as a single error by his lover), and the antique Chinese spear that he'd always eyed covetously when spending time in the foyer of the goth's mansion. He was, however, openly grateful for the gifts, and could only hope Spicer liked his just as much. Tearing off the wrapping paper like the eager ADD patient he was, Jack squealed at the sight of the box that lay beneath and gushed, "Wow, Chase, this advanced version of the Wii isn't even _out_ yet!" The warlord merely crossed his legs smugly and waited for his love to actually open the box and realize that there was not a Wii of any kind inside. A white hand plucked the black, velvet box from the larger cardboard one, and, befuddled, murmured, "Huh?" Chase immediately snatched the box away, bending to one knee before Jack on the floor in front of the couch and opened the small container, revealing a ring of gorgeous rubies and black jade. "Jack Spicer," he declared formally, even as the young man's hands shot to his mouth in shock and his eyes went impossibly wide, "will you marry me?" Tears welled up and spilled over white cheeks as Jack half-tackled the warlord to the actual floor, squealing in entirely unrepressed joy and bliss, "Yes, yes, oh god, _yes_, Chase!!"

:-:-:-:

**A/N: Because I just can't seem to stop doing these things along the lines of my Chack, A-Z one. o.o  
**

**I promise you that every holiday/ day I've mentioned is _real_; I made none of them up.**

**The dates of all of them are as follows:**

_**January 1st- New Year's Day**_

_**February 14th- Valentine's Day**_

_**March 13th- The Discovery of Uranus**_

_**April 1st- April Fools Day**_

_**May 27th- Masking Tape is Patented**_

_**Third Sunday of June- Father's Day**_

_**July 1st- National Build-a-Scarecrow Day**_

_**August 1st- Birth of the Internet**_

_**September (date depending on where you go to school)- Back to School Day**_

_**October 31st- Halloween**_

_**November 3rd- Bean Day**_

_**December 25th- Christmas**_

**And that's all I really have to say about that; hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


End file.
